There are known packet capturing systems, or the like, configured to capture packets flowing through an IP (Internet Protocol) network, as storage systems which sequentially accumulate sets of data arriving in a time series order. Such a storage system, based on a client-server configuration, has a redundancy that a plurality of servers holds identical data in order to ensure reliability. In addition, a proxy provided between clients and servers performs load sharing to distribute requests from the clients among the servers for the purpose of load distribution.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-268829
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-7450
In a storage system such as a packet capturing system, write accesses generally occur more frequently than read accesses and therefore storage apparatuses are desired to exhibit sufficient data write performance.
However, when a storage system such as a packet capturing system performs a read access to a storage apparatus while performing a write access to the same storage apparatus, write performance of the storage apparatus may degrade.